


Time's Up

by Hattingmad



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattingmad/pseuds/Hattingmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alice's physical body in her old world dies, Nightmare and Peter are there to welcome her into the fold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time's Up

The formless void encompasses me.  Gentle colors, soothing as always: blues, purples, soft greys…

I float, suspended in time in the peaceful quiet. 

This is a dream. Yes, a dream.

Nightmare’s realm.  Oh, but where is Nightmare?

I was calm a moment ago, yet now I feel panicked, a tight squeezing in my chest causing me to clutch at my breast in alarm. A sharp, shooting pain stabs through me and I gasp for breath.

This shouldn't be happening in a dream. None of this… this is all wrong.

“Nightmare!” I call out, searching the sky frantically.  “Where are you? I need you, Nightmare!”

“ _I’m right here, Alice,”_ a soft voice murmurs near my ear.  I whirl around, relieved beyond belief to see Nightmare hovering over my right shoulder. He seems tightly wound, somehow, thrumming with energy.

“Well, you're in a fine mood,” I grin up at him, still rubbing my chest. It hurts. “Did something good happen?”

A smile lights up his face like nothing I've ever seen before. It’s beautiful and mysterious, his expression hypnotizing me and drawing me in. 

“Why, yes, Alice. How glad I am you asked,” he hums, reaching out and drawing a strand of my hair between his fingertips.  “Something absolutely wonderful is happening. Something I've waited for… no, we have _all_ waited for… for a very long time.”

The dream world’s colors seem more vibrant, true to his words, as though his realm is brightening in response to his mood.

“Oh? Won't you share the good news with me?” I manage, still feeling dizzy and pained.

“Oh, I intend to, Alice. I promise.” He chuckles as he touches a finger to my cheek, floating lazy circles around my head.

“Nightmare, could you stop that? I'm not… I'm actually not feeling very well right now,” I say apologetically.

He lands in front of me at once, a soothing expression slipping over his features, though he can't quite hide his secretive smile.

“How rude of me. I do apologize, Alice. Do come here, and let me see if I can’t… make things right.” I take his offered hand, and as he enfolds me into his embrace, the pain in my body eases, the tightness in my chest loosening.  I would stiffen and draw away from all this contact, but I feel lethargic, almost drowsy, although I'm already dreaming.

“There, there,” he soothes, his warm hand rubbing up and down my back. “It will all be over soon.”

“Nightmare?” I try to look up at him questioningly, but he holds me firmly for such a sickly dream demon.

“It’s alright, Alice. I have to confess, I was worried,” he tells me, his voice quieting my mind as always.  

“I was afraid that perhaps your ties to this world weren't strong enough… but now I see that I had nothing to fear.  You're here, and everything is perfect.”

“I don't understand…” I wasn't aware that I'd done anything to truly decide on my place in this world.  Confused, I pat the pockets of my apron dress for the full vial of liquid I always keep near, as a reminder.  But it isn't there. 

“Where…?” I begin, and Nightmare lets me go, his visible eye glittering with a strange fervor as he conjures my vial from thin air.

“Give that back!” I protest, but my body is filled with lassitude, and I can't quite bring myself to move.

“Give what back?” He teases, and I watch in horrified fascination as the vial in his hands dissolves into sand… like the sand in an hourglass, I think, distractedly.  He blows on it, and it disappears, swept up by a dream wind, scattering into nothingness.

“You see, Alice? Everything is perfect. You don't have to decide anymore. You don't have to be burdened, worrying about returning to your old world.  This is your home now. Now, and forever.  It’s all been taken care of. Aren't you pleased? I know I am…”  He sweeps me up into an impromptu waltz, spinning me in dizzying circles.

“Wait, does that mean… that pain I felt, earlier…”

“That’s right. You no longer exist in your old world.  You are ours, and we are yours. You are free. In fact, I’m feeling so generous, I think I'll let White do the honors!” 

He claps his hands and Peter appears, holding an ornate clock in his hands.  He looks from the clock, to me, and back, in wonderment.

“Oh, Alice, is it true? Is it really true? I'm so happy I could cry! Oh, Alice, you won't regret it.  I'll always treasure you. Oh, _Alice_ …” he breathes, quivering with what can only be described as ecstatic joy.

I feel as though I should be horror-struck by this turn of events; as though there’s something—someone—very important that I'm forgetting… betraying… and yet, isn't this what I always wanted, deep down? To not have to choose?  To have the decision made for me?

And I _do_ love this world, and everyone in it… is this truly so awful?

Peter pulls me to him and slowly, reverently, cradles my head with his hand.  His beautiful crimson eyes pin me in place as his face approaches, tears on his lashes.

“Peter,” I start, brushing his tears away with my thumbs.  “Don’t cry…”

“I can't help it,” he manages with a watery smile. “I'm so happy, my love. Too happy for words.”

“It’s alright, Alice,” Nightmare whispers from above me. “Don’t be afraid.”

And as Peter’s lips meet mine, I realize that I am not afraid. 

And as his other hand slowly pushes the beautiful clock into my chest, it doesn't hurt at all. 

And as I hear the steady _tick, tick, tick_ echoing inside me as I tentatively return Peter’s kiss, I realize that Nightmare is right.

Everything _is_ perfect. 

“Welcome home, Alice.”

Forever.


End file.
